PROJECT: RAPTURE
by Life of the Planet
Summary: Special Agent Tony DiNozzo discovers a lead in Abby's new game, Bioshock. A top-secret government project......PROJECT: RAPTURE. Don't like, don't read.
1. The New Game

_Ok, guys, this is my first NCIS fanfic, so bear with me. No flames please. Don't like, don't read, simple as that. Disclaimer: I do not own NCIS (the show not the unit, which I don't own either), or Bioshock. They belong to their respective owners._

Chapter 1: The Game

Special agent Anthony "Tony" DiNozzo strolled confidently into the lab of forensics specialist Abby Sciuto. Both Tony and Abby worked for the Naval Criminal Investigative Service or NCIS for short. It was a Saturday, which normally meant nothing to the head of the team, Leroy Jethro Gibbs, but for some reason, Gibbs had been in a good mood (which none of his team had questioned), and issued an "official" day-off, which translated to, "Do whatever you want, but you have to stay at work in case somebody gets murdered." So, Tony found himself taking the elevator down to Abby's lab that morning, a large Slurpy in one hand, and a cup of coffee in another.

"Aww, Tony, for me? You shouldn't have!" joked Abby, who was sitting in a chair holding a wireless game controller, and playing what looked to be a first-person shooter game on the Xbox 360, which was connected to a television set. Most of the team had the usual fondness for coffee in the morning, but while Gibbs preferred a special blend from Starbucks, Abby preferred Slurpies round the clock.

"Well, it is a day off…of sorts", replied Tony, setting the Slurpy on Abby's desk next to her. "Or at least until we hear those magic words, 'Dead marine, grab your gear.' By the way, Abbs, whatcha playin' there? I didn't know you had an Xbox."

"Oh yeah, it's this great new game I got last Christmas, along with the system. Since we're kinda locked in at work with nothing to do, I decided to bring it with me. It's called, 'Bioshock'. Basically, this guy called Andrew Ryan builds a city under the Atlantic, designed to be a utopia or something. But, y'know, there are rebels, and the whole city goes to hell, filled with these zombie-guys called Splicers…" Abby trailed on excitedly, like a teenage girl, despite her age, but Tony had stopped listening.

"What was that guy's name again, Abbs?" Tony asked, slowly and quietly.

"Andrew Ryan, why?" answered Abby, oblivious of any possible importance.

"I gotta go" was all Tony said as he ran out of the room and hurriedly boarded the elevator. Abby rolled her eyes before taking a big gulp of her Slurpy and going back to her game.

"That's why I don't drink coffee" Abby said to herself as she blasted splicers out of the way.


	2. A Possible Lead

_I guess if you liked it, then you're reading this. I still do not own NCIS or Bioshock. Why is Andrew Ryan's name so important? Read and find out._

Chapter 2: A Possible Lead

Tony quickly ran out of the elevator and over to his desk, accessing NCIS' case files. His fellow agents Timothy McGee and Ziva David looked at each other in confusion, as this was unusual behavior for Tony. Tony clicked on a profile and pulled up a picture of a middle-aged man with a thin mustache and carefully combed hair. From his headshot, it was seen that he was wearing a tie and collar, implying he wore a suit. The man had a somber, serious look on his face.

"What the hell?" muttered Tony. By this time, Ziva and McGee were both interested in this bizarre, un-Tonyish behavior.

"Um, Tony? Are you OK?" asked McGee. This was extremely unlike Tony, as he normally told McGee to look something up after calling him "Probey" or making fun of his name. Tony just sat there in his chair, speechless, studying the man's profile. Ziva took a look at it.

"Andrew Ryan" she read aloud. "Born Andrei Rianofski before immigrating to America from Russia. Wanted for murder, theft (mostly black market dealing), and arms dealing. Last known appearance: Brooklyn, New York."

"Should we be interested in this guy, Tony?" asked McGee, still confused.

"You should be interested in the fact that he's a character in Abby's video game" answered Tony. Naturally, this was completely unexpected, to put it in understatement form.

"Are you feeling OK, Tony?" asked McGee, now convinced his friend had either lost it or was suffering from some kind of delusion (meaning, he had lost it). Tony didn't answer; instead, he printed out Andrew Ryan's profile, and ran back to Abby's lab, with Ziva and McGee following. It was at that time that Leroy Jethro Gibbs walked out onto the balcony overlooking the workspaces. He arrived just in time to see Tony run to the elevator with a paper in his hand, and with Ziva and McGee following close behind. Shrugging, he figured he'd find out sooner or later, whether he wanted to or not. Glancing at Tony's computer, he saw that the profile of Andrew Ryan had been pulled up, and he raised an eyebrow, wondering if Tony had found some sort of lead to their missing criminal.

Tony emerged from the elevator with Ziva and McGee. Abby was still playing her game, and put it on pause when she heard them come in.

"So, Tony, did you get there in time? I'm telling you, coffee goes right through your system." Tony stared at this, while Ziva and McGee tried not to laugh.

"Abby, look at this." Tony said, before handing Abby the profile. Abby read through it before smirking.

"That's good, Tony, but today isn't April Fool's Day." Ziva and McGee looked at each other in bewilderment, as Tony began to grow angry.

"This isn't a joke, Abby! I didn't make that!" replied Tony, as Ziva stepped up.

"Could someone please explain the importance of Andrew Ryan's case file to us? He is supposed to be dead after the shootout in that Brooklyn storehouse with the New York branch, but Tony says he is in your game" interrupted Ziva. Abby's eyes widened.

"So…this isn't a joke?" asked Abby slowly. Tony shook his head.

"OK, we gotta go tell Gibbs!" Abby tried to rush out the door, but McGee caught her arm.

"Maybe you wanna tell us what's going on, first, Abby?" asked McGee.

"All I know is that this guy, Andrew Ryan, is a real person, but he's also in my video game! How cool is that!?" asked Abby in excitement.

"And we have to tell Gibbs this because…?" asked McGee.

"Will Dr. Mallard, Joseph Palmer, Abby Sciuto, and Agents Gibbs, DiNozzo, McGee, and David report to the Director's office?" the intercom suddenly spoke up. Everyone looked at each other and shrugged. They entered the elevator and rode it up to the main level.


	3. PROJECT: RAPTURE

_For those of you who are still reading, you'll get the story here. Still don't own anything._

Chapter 3: PROJECT: RAPTURE

Inside the Director's office, Leon Vance looked at the team seated around the long table. Vance sat at the end of the table, with Gibbs on his right, and Tony on his left, along with Dr. Donald "Ducky" Mallard, Abby, McGee, and Ziva.

"You're probably wondering why I called you all here", Vance began. "From what I hear, Abby already knows."

"Are you talking about Andrew Ryan?" asked Abby.

"The one and only. You received a video game featuring Ryan, did you not?" asked the Director.

"Well, yeah…but I thought that Tony had just made that profile as a joke or something…"

Vance passed around copies of a file to everyone. On the front of the cover, there was a large red "CONFIDENTIAL" stamp. The cover of the file read, "PROJECT: RAPTURE".

"Rapture's the name of the city in my game!" exclaimed Abby excitedly, before calming down under Vance's frown.

"What is PROJECT: RAPTURE, Director?" asked McGee.

"And what does Andrew Ryan have to do with it?" asked Ziva.

"Andrew Ryan is as real as I am, and so is Rapture, for that matter," answered Vance. "Originally, Rapture began as just a simple idea in Ryan's head. After World War II, he lost faith in the government, and in God. He pretty much lost faith in everybody but who he called, 'the common people.' He's a real idealist, Ryan. To him, the citizens working out on the street or in bars are the ones who deserve to be in power because they know the value of 'real work. The kind of work that _really_ keeps our country going.' So, he decides to build a utopia. It wasn't an unrealistic idea at the time, given that he was the President and founder of Ryan Industries. The problem was, he needed help from people who knew how to be discreet, but at the same time, could not be incriminated. There was only one organization at the time who had both the skills and the reputation…" Vance looked pointedly at Ziva. "Mossad".

Ziva sucked in a quiet breath, shocked speechless. Had her father known? Ziva felt shame and responsibility wash over her as Vance continued.

"Unfortunately for NCIS, our history is just about as clean as Mossad's when it comes to Rapture" Vance confessed. "While Ryan had both the materials and the people to transport it, he needed, shall we say…'security'. NCIS at the time was nowhere near as 'moral' as we are today, and the organization of that generation took the job without a second thought, Ryan having bought off any conscience they might have possessed."

"They were mercenaries" Gibbs spoke pointedly at Vance, who frowned. "Yes, that's one way to look at it. This makes me responsible for cleaning up my predecessor's mistakes. Shortly after the city was completed, Ryan ensured that only his inner circle knew of Rapture's existence. All Mossad and NCIS agents that were a part of Rapture's construction 'gave their lives to protect Rapture's secrecy', as Ryan put it. Unfortunately for Ryan, his inner circle consisted of the Directors of both Mossad and NCIS, and the secret has been passed down from Director to Director ever since."

"But I don't understand!" burst out Abby. "How can the Andrew Ryan in my game be the same Andrew Ryan we're talking about now? The Andrew Ryan in the game gets killed, and the game has a happy ending!" Vance smirked.

"Do you really expect Ryan to have made a game with the truth? If he had, Rapture wouldn't exactly be secret anymore, now would it? No, to virtually any individual except for myself and the Director of Mossad, the game 'Bioshock' is nothing but a game. The presence of Rapture in the game wouldn't trigger anything to anyone who had no knowledge of PROJECT: RAPTURE. The truth is, Abby, Rapture is pretty much the same as in your game with an exception: Frank Fontaine _did_ die by Ryan's hand, and did not fake his own death. After Fontaine rose up against Ryan, Ryan had him publicly executed as an example of what would happen to 'parasites'. However, he became paranoid when Fontaine's gang tried to avenge their leader. Paranoia lead to insanity, and now Ryan rules a city of the dead with an iron fist, and hundreds of genetically altered humans at his command. He's building an army, an army to rid the world of 'parasites', and there won't be a happy ending unless we take him down."

"Director, you honestly expect us to travel six miles under the Atlantic?" inquired Dr. Mallard.

"Why share this with us, and not with, say, the National Guard or the military?" asked Ziva.

"Would you believe me if I went up to you and said, 'Hey, there's an underwater city in the Atlantic Ocean ruled by a psychopath who has genetically altered human beings under his control who can shoot lightning from their fingertips or set objects on fire with a snap of their fingers'?"

"They can do that?" asked McGee nervously.

"The powers are called plasmids. They're what happens when you genetically splice yourself, and they rewrite your entire genetic code." informed Abby.

"Problem is, they're highly addictive. Once you get your hands on one, you start to crave ADAM, the genetic material that powers plasmids, and with them, all of Rapture. I would advise you not to come into contact with plasmids, or you'll end up like the Splicers" added Vance. "NCIS has never had a team as talented and as skilled as the one seated before me. If we can't do it, then the world is doomed. Doctor, you're the best medic I've ever met. Agents, you've u never failed yet in the field. Abby, your knowledge of Rapture is why you'll be our guide through the city." Abby blinked in surprise. "I'm not gonna lie to you, NCIS has never had an operation like this. These won't be humans you'll be fighting. You shoot, shoot to kill. The only human in that city is Ryan himself, and that's not sayin' much. But I'm not gonna send you into that hell-hole by force. You have a choice. You can come with me to Rapture, or you can hand me your badges and walk away, right here and now." The team looked at each other. Their answer was reflected in each other's eyes.

Gibbs announced, "Grab your gear!"

Vance smiled, proud of his team.


	4. Welcome to Rapture

_Man, it's been a while! Yeah, I'm REALLY sorry for the huge delay, but I had absolutely NO idea about what to do with this thing, no sense of direction as to where the story would go. Now…I do. But I still don't own anything._

Chapter 4: Welcome to Rapture

The team now stood in the control room of a submarine that they borrowed from the Navy. It didn't take much, as Vance simply had to give his OK, and the sub was theirs. Before setting out, they had taken the time to arm themselves accordingly. Tony took his Beretta 92 and a SPAS 15 shotgun. Ziva took her SIG 556, along with a silencer, and a semi-automatic rifle. McGee brought his Beretta 92 and a semi-automatic rifle, as well. The good doctor, while not usually fond of guns, knew how to handle one in a pinch, and equipped himself with a standard Heckler & Koch USP.45 and an old-fashioned blunderbuss that he happened to have lying around his house. Even when it came to firearms, the doctor was fond of history. Abby also knew how to handle a gun, despite working in a lab most of the time. However, to distinguish herself from a field agent, she brought along a stun gun in addition to a Heckler & Koch MP5 and an HP Browning. Both Vance and Gibbs brought semi-automatic rifles and 9mm handguns. Gibbs brought a Beretta 92, and Vance carried a Walther P99. The entire team brought Desert Eagles in addition to their other weapons.

"Sure you can carry all that hardware, Probey?" taunted Tony as he loaded up his shotgun. McGee, who was busy checking his rifle, simply asked, "If these guys really can shoot lightning and fire out of their hands, what good will these do?"

"Because they're not invincible in terms of endurance", answered Vance, "though I do recommend keeping your distance from the Big Daddies unless you stumble upon a grenade launcher."

"A Big Daddy?" asked Tony skeptically, finding the name amusing.

"Oh, just your average walking diving suit equipped with a drill arm, and in some types, a rivet gun with a built-in mine thrower" informed Abby. "By the way, why are we taking a submarine when the Lighthouse has a Bathysphere we can use to access Rapture?"

"Try countin' our number, Abbs", replied Gibbs. "You really think all of us could fit in that thing?"

"Point taken", replied Abby.

Suddenly, the submarine shuddered. Everyone looked up from what they were doing and Vance said, "Deck, now!" The team quickly complied, racing to the deck of the sub, which was basically a cockpit-like area with a large window making up an entire wall, which faced the seats, allowing a view to the outside. The team could see Rapture in the distance.

"My god…" whispered McGee.

"It actually exists!" exclaimed Abby.

Ziva frowned. _Whatever I can do to right Mossad's mistakes, I'll do it._

The submarine reached the entrance tunnel, and ascended, finally coming to a stop. Vance looked at his team. "Remember," he said, "Shoot to kill." With that, he opened the hatch…or tried to, but it refused to budge.

"Is something wrong with the hatch? A malfunction?" asked Ziva.

"All readings indicate everything's working fine…" murmured McGee.

Suddenly, the sub shuddered. They all looked out the window to see a hideously deformed woman with twin hooks in her hands. When she spoke, it was in a gravelly voice.

"Let me be the first to welcome you to your gravesss…" the woman leered at them, before leaping atop the submarine. They heard her speak again, "Here, let me get that for you…." Suddenly, the sound of screeching metal made them cover their ears.

"What the hell is that!?" asked Tony.

"It's Rose!" shouted Abby. "She likes to play hit-and-run."

Then, the screeching stopped, and the hatch opened. Looking through the window, the team could see Rose's form leaping down from the submarine, and then up to the ceiling, and through a vent, out of sight.

"Well, that was creepy" said McGee.

"We came here to do a job, let's get to work" said Gibbs.

One by one, the team climbed out of the submarine, and looked around. They were standing on a dock of some kind. Luggage of different sizes was piled up all along the dock. Protesting signs were strewn across the dock as well, with different protests like, "Rapture is DEAD!", or "Andrew Ryan doesn't own us!".

"Looks like Mr. Ryan didn't make himself too popular among his citizens" observed Ziva.

Another sign read, "Let it end, let us ascend!"

"So, that's what it was about…" mused Gibbs.

The team continued up a flight of stairs and turned corner, coming to a short corridor. They heard Rose's voice making eerie, wordless sounds as they walked forward. Suddenly, she dropped down from above and shrieked at them. They fired at her, but she was incredibly fast and vanished again. They walked forward once more, and suddenly, all their weapons trembled, at the exact same time. Then, their weapons flew away, out of their grasp, towards the ceiling. They looked up to see an odd-looking device, similar to a crane claw, which crushed their weapons into pieces. Then, a loudspeaker on the wall sounded.

"Tsk, tsk….NCIS and Mossad were always trying to stab me in the back, and they continue to do so now. If you want to enter my city, you have to play by my rules…"

Seven wrenches fell from a square hole in the ceiling next to the crane claw. "Bastard!" shouted Abby. "He's making us start with wrenches, just like in the game!"

"Oh, I'm simply testing your abilities to survive", replied Andrew Ryan. "I'm sure that you'll find other useful tools as you make your way through Rapture. Ms. Schuto here has obviously played my game before. Now that she gets to live it, she'll know what to expect."

"Okay, Abbs, what kinda weaponry can we expect to find here?" asked Gibbs.

"Well, the weapons available in the game are the wrench, the pistol, the shotgun, the machine gun, the crossbow, the grenade launcher, and the chemical thrower. You also get a research camera that you can use to take pictures of splicers, but I doubt we'll need that."

"Chemical thrower?" asked McGee.

"Yeah, it uses three different chemicals that it shoots out: Napalm, Liquid Nitrogen, and Electric Gel", explained Abby.

"Niiiice!" cheered Tony.

Gibbs picked up a wrench and said, "Well, until we find ourselves some actual guns, we might as well make do with what we got."

The team each picked up a wrench, and continued up a flight of stairs, and found a Thuggish Splicer, who charged at them with a broken piece of pipe yelling, "I'm not a bad person!" Because NCIS outnumbered him, they easily battered him to death with their wrenches.

"No, you're just outta your mind," Tony said to the corpse.

"Poor fellow…" mused Dr. Mallard, examining the dead Splicer. "Are all the 'citizens' in this state of mind?"

"More or less" replied Abby. Dr. Mallard shook his head sadly.

The only way out the lobby-like area was a door which was locked. The control lever next to it was broken.

"In the game, you had to splice to open it with electricity, but I don't think that's a smart idea, considering the many side effects…" said Abby.

"Allow me", said Ziva. She went up to the door, and placed a block of C4 next to it. She then walked back to the group, and detonated the C4. It exploded, opening up the control panel. She then went to work on the wires, and within minutes, the door opened. "Luckily, C4 is made of plastic, not metal."

"Nice work, Agent David" said Vance.

"So you managed to make it through without splicing" said Ryan's voice over the intercom. "But eventually, you'll see that you won't be able to resist. Not even underhanded Mossad tricks will hold a candle to Adam when it's been introduced to the world above".

The team continued through a tunnel, when suddenly….

"Look out!" yelled Abby

A sunken plane was headed straight for the tunnel! It shattered the glass, causing the tunnel to flood. "Move it!" yelled Gibbs. They hurriedly made it through the tunnel, before it flooded to the brim, and becoming blocked by the door at the end. "That door won't hold forever; we'd better move on" suggested Vance. They were in a waiting area like the kind seen in an airport or train station. Suddenly, a figure rushed past.

"Splicer!" yelled Tony

The Thuggish Splicer dashed at them, swinging his pipe, only to be whacked in the jaw by Dr. Mallard.

"You, good sir, have a lot of work to do concerning your dental record." joked the doctor.

The door at the other end of the room opened, and another splicer was on the other side. Ziva, with her training from Mossad, was against the wall next to the door and crushed the Splicer's skull from behind as he emerged.

"If these things only come in one-man squads, I think we'll be okay" said Tony.

"Don't get used to it, and besides Splicers, there're a lot of ways for Ryan to trap us. He built the city, remember?" replied Abby.

They came to a series of elevators. All but one were either on fire or out of business. From the available one came a splicer that was on fire. The team stood back and let him burn to death.

"One wonders how a splicer can get set on fire so easily in an underwater city" observed Dr. Mallard.

"Probably best not to think too much into it, Duck." said Gibbs.

The team piled into the elevator, and it ascended. Abby decided not to mention that in the game the elevators were one-man only, and just decided to be grateful for the increased size. When the elevator stopped, they saw that they were outside Kashmir Restaurant. The shadow of a woman was reflected on the wall, bent over a baby carriage.

"Remember, there are no humans here" whispered Vance. The rest nodded, and they quietly crept up behind the splicer before bludgeoning her to death. They looked into the carriage to find a set of seven revolvers.

"Now we're getting somewhere!" cheered Tony.

"Bout time", said Gibbs.

They entered the restaurant, where they heard a couple arguing on the floor beneath them.

"You, open up! Brenda! Brenda!!!!"

"I'll do what I want, it's MY Adam, I earned it!!!"

"Open this damn door!!!"

McGee took careful aim atop the stairs and shot the man in the head. The doors opened, and they heard Brenda's voice.

"What's the big idea, Charlie? Charlie? Charlie, where ya gone?"

"Careful, she's got a revolver, too" cautioned Abby.

Brenda stepped out of the kitchen, and looked up at McGee and his smoking revolver. "YOU KILLED MY CHARLIE!!!" she shrieked, and aimed her revolver at McGee, only to be shot in the head by Abby.

"Stay away from my Timothy!" yelled Abby.

"_Your_ Timothy?" McGee asked, eyebrows raised, smirking.

Abby quickly cleared her throat. "Well, I…uh…"

Gibbs smacked her on the back of the head. "Not now, Abbs!"

"Thanks, Gibbs….I needed that." said Abby.

As they continued to the back of the restaurant and through a hole in the bathroom wall, McGee said to himself, "Your Timothy, huh?"

They came to the second floor of the Footlight Theater, and carefully made their way across the workman's catwalk, suspended above the stage. They walked down the stairs to the first floor. They saw a Little Sister on the floor of the adjacent room through the window, sticking a needle into a corpse. Blood-red liquid flowed into the needle.

"That's a Little Sister. Andrew Ryan uses 'em to gather Adam. They're protected by the Big Daddies." said Vance.

Suddenly, the doors to the room opened, and a Splicer stepped in. He approached the Little Sister menacingly, causing the Sister to scream. The team heard an inhuman roar, and looked up to the balcony, where they saw it: The Big Daddy. It leapt from the balcony and charged at the Splicer. The Splicer fired his revolver at it, but the Big Daddy didn't stop. It rammed its drill into the Splicer's abdomen, pinning him to the wall, and then rammed him through the window, sending his corpse flying past the team.

"Holy….." was all Tony could say.

"Yeah…._that's_ the Big Daddy" said Abby.

They made their out of the theater and through a corridor, where they engaged in a firefight against a female Leadhead Splicer, and then Ziva shot a pipe out of a Thuggish Splicer, before nailing him in the face. They descended a staircase, and found themselves in a lobby-like area. There were two signs, each pointing in a different direction: To the left, the Medical Pavilion. To the right, Port Neptune.

"Which way, Abbs?" asked Gibbs.

"Port Neptune. I really don't wanna go to the Medical Pavilion…" replied Abby.

"Why not?" asked McGee.

"If we don't have to go there, I don't have to tell you." said Abby.

"Fair enough."

However, as they stepped towards the large doorway to Port Neptune, it shut closed, and an alarm went off.

"Damn, just like the game" muttered Abby.

"I told you, you'll have to play by my rules now that you're in Rapture" said Ryan over the intercom.

"Looks like we're going to the Medical Pavilion" said Abby. "Home of the insane surgeon J.S. Steinman, who feels the need to 'perfect' anyone unfortunate enough to cross him and his scalpel."

"No wonder you didn't want to tell us" said Ziva.

They made their way through the door, down a long hallway, and through a metal door with a wheel on it.

"Well, why don't we go see this Steinman fellow, and teach him what proper healthcare is really all about?" suggested Dr. Mallard.


	5. Medical Pavilion

Chapter 5: Medical Pavilion

The team found themselves in the Medical Pavilion's lobby.

"We need to get to Emergency Access to enter Port Neptune" explained Abby.

They entered Emergency Access, where they found the activation switch. When Abby flipped it, an alarm sounded.

"Shit!" Abby swore.

Abby lead them to the override switch, which turned on the lights in the Medical Pavilion. They also found some machine guns, which got Tony excited, mostly because it made him feel like Al Capone due to the old-fashioned style of the gun.

They entered a second lobby-like area, the entrance to the Medical Pavilion. They entered the Pavilion, and made their way down some stair and through a tunnel into a large room. Suddenly, the lights went out, and then came back on as a spotlight around the team.

"Why do I get the feeling that there's going to be a fight here?" asked Tony

"Probably because you're right?" suggested McGee, reloading his machine gun.

"Well, at least we'll be prepared" said Gibbs as he mentioned to seven conveniently placed…

"Shotguns!" yelled Tony excitedly.

"Boys and their toys…." said Ziva, shaking her head.

The team stood in a circle with their backs together, shooting off Splicers in nurses gowns. Eventually, the lights came back on, and they proceeded. They went through another tunnel, and entered Aesthetic Ideals. In the first room they came to, they heard a voice talking to itself.

"Why do we have two eyes? Is there a law that says we must have two arms, two legs, two ears, two breasts?"

"It's Steinman….." whimpered Abby.

The team rounded the corner and came across a grotesque man in a surgical gown. Dr. J.S. Steinman. He pointed a machine gun at them and started firing wildly, forcing them to scatter. He then darted towards Abby and snatched her away, dragging her through a doorway which he then proceeded to block using a grenade, causing the rubble above it to collapse. On the other side, they heard Abby's screams grow quieter….

"Damn it!" Gibbs yelled, pounding on the rubble. "Ziva, tell me you have another block of C4 handy!"

"I have another block of C4 handy" answered Ziva, which she then used to clear the blockade. The team darted forward after Steinman and Abby. They entered the Surgical Ward, where they found Dr. Steinman standing behind a surgery table…..with Abby strapped down to it. Steinman didn't seem to notice their presence.

"What can I do with this one, Aphrodite? She won't….stay…..still!!!!" Steinman raged, attempting to cut Abby's face with his scalpel, but she managed to avoid the deadly instrument every time. "I want to make them beautiful, but they always turn out wrong!!!!" Steinman turned around and faced the three corpses suspended above him. "That one, too fat! This one, too tall! This one, TOO SYMMETRICAL!!!!!! AND NOW……wait, what's this, Goddess? Intruders! They are ugly! They are all ugly! Ugly! Ugly! UGLYYYYY!!!!!!!!!"

Steinman fired off his machine gun at them. They scattered, moving into the Surgical Ward, firing off their machine guns and shotguns at Steinman. None of them noticed that Dr. Mallard had gone missing. Tony scored a hit on Steinman's leg with his shotgun, while Ziva hit his left arm with her machine gun. Steinman rushed to his first aid kit dispenser to heal, only to find a very grim Dr. Mallard standing in front of it with his arms crossed.

"You, my friend, are a disgrace to the title 'doctor'" said Dr. Mallard, and with that he smashed Dr. Steinman's skull with his wrench, sending the insane surgeon tumbling to the floor, dead.

"Nice work, Duck" said Gibbs as McGee freed Abby.

"Are you okay, Abby?" asked McGee.

"That was always my least favorite part of the game" said Abby. "To this day I dread going to the doctor's…..well, except for Ducky".

"Oh, well that's very kind of you, my dear, but I doubt you'll have any further reason to dread Dr. Steinman now" replied Dr. Mallard.

Vance held up Steinman's key. "This should get us to Port Neptune. Let's go, team".

They exited the Surgical Ward, but when they came to the tunnel they came through before, the entrance they had previously used was blocked. They exited through the other door in the tunnel, and came upon a wrecked corridor. Suddenly, a Big Daddy flew through the window of the room in the corridor. They quickly entered the room, where they found a Splicer about to attack a Little Sister. Suddenly, the Splicer was shot down, but not by NCIS. Up in a balcony was Bridgette Tenenbaum.

"Stay away from her or it is you who will be shot next!" she warned.

"Easy there, doctor, we're just here to taken down Ryan" replied Vance, showing her his I.D. badge.

"N.C.I.S.? You are one of the organizations to blame for Ryan's rise to power! Why should I trust you!?"

"Because you of all people know what it's like to want to correct your past mistakes!" called Abby.

This seemed to satisfy Tenenbaum. "Very well" she replied. "Take this." She threw a bottle of red liquid down, which was caught by Dr. Mallard.

"We're not splicing ourselves to our doom like the rest of Rapture, doctor!" called Vance.

"This isn't a plasmid; it's a tonic for the Little Sister. Just a single drop will revert her to her previous form. Please, help my Little Ones, both this one and any you comes across." With that, Tenenbaum exited. Dr. Mallard walked over to the Little Sister.

"There, there, my child. It's alright. This medicine will help you feel better, but you have to trust me, alright?" said Dr. Mallard.

Slowly, the Little Sister looked at Dr. Mallard as if analyzing him, and then slowly, she nodded. After taking a sip from the bottle, her clammy gray skin shifted and morphed into pure, smooth skin. Her eerie yellow, glowing eyes darkened and turned a beautiful brown.

"Thank you, mister." said the Little Sister before running off and climbing into a vent.

"I suppose she's off to join her adopted mother, Tenenbaum" observed Dr. Mallard. "Well, let's be off, shall we?" He turned to notice them all staring at him. "What?"


	6. Neptune's Bounty

_So, how'd you like the Medical Pavilion? I thought it fitting that Ducky be the one to finish off Steinman since they're both doctors and all. I still don't own Bioshock or NCIS._

Chapter 6: Neptune's Bounty

The bathysphere arrived at Port Neptune, and the team climbed out.

"Whaddya know, boss, we did fit in there!" joked Tony. "So, Port Neptune, huh? Looks like we're in our element here, being navy cops and all."

"Don't let your guard down, DiNozzo" warned Gibbs. "If you do, it's you who'll be at the bottom of the river". He walked away.

"Did Gibbs….just make a joke?" asked McGee. Tony shrugged, and they came upon a corpse hung on the wall with the word, "SMUGGLER" written over it…..in blood.

"Well, nice to see Mr. Ryan has some sense of legitimacy, even if it is a bit harsh." observed Ziva.

"Sure, if you call being hung for trying to be a Christian legal" replied McGee, gesturing to a box of bibles and crucifixes at the foot of the corpse.

"Well, this certainly gives a new meaning to 'religious persecution'" said Dr. Mallard.

"Ryan's own personal motto is: No Gods or Kings. Only Man." said Vance. "That means we're his enemies as well because we work for the government, to an extent. Remember that."

They entered Port Neptune and came upon a corridor with water leaking in it. On the wall they saw the shadow of a woman. They heard her voice, which sounded familiar. "What crawls in my garden?" As they approached, she jumped up into a hole in the ceiling, leaving rose petals drifting down from where she vanished.

"Rose?" asked Gibbs.

"Rose" confirmed Abby.

They entered another corridor, where they were greeted by another shower of rose petals drifting down from above.

"But the days go by like wind…."

They continued through the docks, and eventually came to the entrance of Fontaine Fisheries, where once again, rose petals rained down.

"Who can blame a lady who craves variety?"

"Can't argue there", said Abby.

"And one day the gentleman stopped calling….."

"Probably because the lady killed him" muttered Gibbs.

They walked up to Fontaine Fisheries, and Vance knocked on the door. A panel on the door slid open, revealing a blowtorch mask, which concealed the face of Peach Wilkins.

"Well, well. NCIS, if I'm not mistaken? Lemme guess, you want into the Fisheries, eh? Nuts, I say. But, maybe if'n you head on up to the Wharfmaster's Office and find ol' Peachy a research camera, maybe I could manage an invite…..

Suddenly, a familiar shower of petals rained down, which caused a change in Peach's attitude.

"But not while _she's_ up an' crawlin' around! You, my friends, are fucked!"

The panel on the door slid shut.

Rose dropped down, only to jump back up again and vanish after shotgun shells and machine gun rounds flew towards her. The panel on the door slid open again.

"That one's too tough for you. I'll send something on the conveyor belt for ya's. It's mighty fierce, should watch your backs. Now, go get that camera, and take me some pictures of _those that crawl on the ceilings_."

The panel on the door once again slid shut, and seven grenade launchers rolled down the conveyor belt next to the door.

"Alright! Now this is heavy-duty stuff! Niiiice." admired Tony.

They proceeded through the pier until they came to what looked like a prison.

"Well, whatddya know…..a prison on the docks…..that says 'Navy' to me." remarked McGee.

They entered the Wharfmaster's Office, and found seven Security Cameras.

"What, do they seriously expect us to be shutterbugs now?" asked Tony.

"Somebody has to, DiNozzo" answered Gibbs.

There was a Spider Splicer on the other side of the office's window, in an interrogation room. Over and over, he kept singing, "Jesus loves me, this I know, for the Bible tells me so. Little ones to Him belong; they are weak, but He is strong."

"He's delusional" remarked Ziva.

"Why, because he believes in God?" asked Tony.

"No, because he believes in God and nothing else. He clearly doesn't know we're here." answered Ziva.

Tony shrugged.

"We have turned away from your lies! I'm sorry, Father! I'll do what you say! I'll do what you say!!!!"

"Yup, he's nuts." said Abby.

They took a picture of him, and exited, moving back through the piers, and out into a tunnel, where they entered the Jet Postal Station. There, they found another Spider Splicer, whose picture they took before killing it. They then entered the Fighting McDonagh's Tavern.

"Anyone thirsty?" asked Tony, causing both Gibbs and Vance to sigh.

"Just one, marines, we're on a job, remember?" said Vance.

Tony selected an Old Tom Whiskey simply to be able to drink. McGee, having slightly more refined tastes than Tony, chose a Lacas Scotch, while Dr. Mallard selected a bottle of Red Ribbon Brandy. Gibbs found a thermos of coffee, as did Vance, while Ziva chose a bottle of high-class Arcadia Merlot. Abby selected a bottle of Chechnya Vodka. Just as the team was finishing their drinks (Vance keeping a strict eye on Tony in particular to make sure he only drank one glass), a Splicer walked in. Upon spying them, he said in a gravelly voice, "Wouldn't mind sharing' that, would'ya, mates?"

"Of course not", replied Ziva, who promptly took out a lighter and tore a piece of fabric off the sleeve of her shirt. She set the fabric ablaze and promptly dropped it into her drink before throwing the newly-made Molotov cocktail at the Splicer with perfect aim. It shattered against his face, setting him ablaze. The flaming Splicer shrieked in agony, running around crazily before collapsing to the floor.

"Limited only by your imagination?" asked Tony with a raised eyebrow.

Ziva shrugged. "What works, works."

They entered a room on the second floor, where they found another Spider Splicer. He greeted them with an outburst of, "Here to visit the scum of the earth, are you!?" before being shot down. The team took the final photo and began to head back to Fontaine Fisheries. When they reached the dock area where the entrance waited, they heard a gravelly voice from above….

"My youth! My rose! I want it back!"

Rose dropped down from above. The team quickly readied their grenade launchers and fired as one. The resulting blast blew them back, and when the smoke cleared, they were greeted by the figure of Rose, dead at last.

"She was tough, alright" said Ziva.

"Finally took her down, though" added Tony.

They continued on to the Fisheries. They knocked on the door, and panel slid open again.

"You got something there for me and the crew, or are you just looking to get criticized? Sit there for a spell; I'll go put on some coffee, maybe get outs some silverware and the like."

The panel slide shut, and the door opened. There was no one there to greet them.

"Why do I get the feeling that we're walking into a trap?" asked Tony.

"Probably because we will be if we go in there expecting hospitality" answered Vance.

They entered the Fisheries, where they found another door, which was locked. They heard Peach's voice from the other side.

"Nobody walks into _my_ swampy carrying the heat! You put your weapons in the pneumo tube, and then I'll let you in."

"Just like in the game" sighed Abby.

"If that's his price, we'll have to pay it. Keep your wrenches handy." said Vance.

As they entered into a large room, fog seeped into the freezing cold room, blinding them. Out of nowhere, they heard Peach's voice.

"So, Fontaine weggles outta hell, and he says to the devil, 'I'll be right back', and the devil says, 'Sure thing, Mr. Fontaine, I'll hold you a spot.' Ryan said Fontaine was dead. I guess that makes Ryan a bum, and you all are…."

The fog cleared, and Peach ran up to them, hurling grenades their way. The team scattered as Peach threw grenades everywhere. Peach shrieked, "ATLAS! He was ours! OURS!!!!!" Ziva threw her lighter at a stack of kerosene barrels, which exploded, sending Peach flying across the room, colliding with the wall. He quickly got up and threw grenades back at them. They answered the call with grenades of their own, and Tony and McGee fired off their shotguns. Ziva's grenade connected with Peach's, and the resulting explosion blew them all back. Tony took careful aim with his pistol, and fired at Peach's head, blowing off his mask, leaving his face wide open, which was blown apart by McGee's shotgun. Peach slumped to the floor, limp as a corpse.

"Nice teamwork, Probey" complimented Tony, pounding McGee's fist.

"There's a submarine dock in the Smuggler's Cove" said Abby. "The cove's entrance is in the basement."

"Alright, let's move out!" commanded Gibbs.


	7. Smuggler's Hideout

Chapter 7: Smuggler's Hideout

After reclaiming their weapons from the pneumo tube in the basement, the team found an entrance in one of the storage rooms leading to the Smuggler's Hideout.

"Too bad we weren't here in the beginning. I can see it now: NCIS cracks down on Smuggling Ring!" announced Tony.

"Keep workin' with NCIS, and eventually you'll run into a smuggler sooner or later" replied Gibbs.

They eventually reached a flooded area.

"This place has certainly seen better days." observed Ziva.

"Prob'ly went to hell along with the rest of the city when Ryan went power-crazed" informed Vance.

They soon came to the Submarine Bay, where they were greeted by Andrew Ryan's voice.

"I'm sure you remember who was supposed to be in that sub. Well, because of Fontaine's absence, I've inserted a substitute for you. Can you hear the poor fellow from here?"

"Help! Is anyone there? Hello!? Doctor Mallard!?"

Dr. Mallard gasped. "Mr. Palmer!" he exclaimed. "What's he doing in there!?"

"I took the liberty of inviting him to my city after you had left. Can you get to him before the man dies of a lack of oxygen from his hyperventilating?" Ryan laughed.

"You sick bastard!" yelled Gibbs.

They reached the booth where the switch to open the submarine was located. Abby flipped the switch……which closed the doors of the booth, sealing the team in! An alarm went off, and Ryan's voice sounded.

"What a shame. If only you could get to your friend…..do something…..anything…..except watch him die."

Then, from above, came……

"Splicers!" Abby shouted.

A pipe from above exploded, and the pipe fell on top of the booth's window, blocking their view. The doors of the booth opened, and they rushed out, down the docks, and to the submarine. However, before they could reach it, the sub exploded right in front of their eyes.

"NOOOOO!" yelled Dr. Mallard.

A limp figure flew out of the submarine as it exploded, and landed in front of them. Dr. Mallard examined it closely: It was a life-size doll of Palmer, with a built-in voice recorder. It said: "Help……Is anyone……..hello…….Mallard……." before it died.

"He really enjoys playing with us, doesn't he?" observe Ziva.

Recovering from the shock, Abby told them, "We can get to Arcadia from here."

They followed the tunnel until they came to a metal door, and it opened…..


	8. Arcadia

Chapter 8: Arcadia

"Welcome to Arcadia, home of the only trees you'll ever find in Rapture!" announced Abby. It was true; compared to the places they had been to so far, it was somewhat refreshing to find nature so abundant.

"The Bathysphere is in Rolling Hills. Let's go!" informed Abby.

As they began to walk through the Tea Garden, they heard someone calling.

"Christ! Is somebody there!?"

Vance signaled to the team not let their guard down.

"Can you help me!? Can you help!? Oh, Jesus God! Somebody help!"

They entered through a doorway to find a Splicer, who simply said "They're everywhere!!!" before vanishing in a shower of flower petals.

"Houdini Splicers. Besides teleporting, they can also shoot fireballs from their hands, so watch out" warned Abby. "Normally, they try to ambush you from behind. Good thing there's more than one of us. Stay close." The others nodded, and they proceeded carefully. Suddenly, they all heard a crackling sound, and Ziva, who was walking backwards to keep an eye out behind the others, saw the Houdini Splicer appear.

"Hello, Beautiful!" As soon as he said this, the Splicer received a shotgun shell to the face, crumpling to the floor.

"Do not try to take a Mossad agent by surprise" Ziva told the corpse.

They passed through more greenery until they came to a boardwalk area. There, they witnessed a female Splicer running away from….something. She yelled, "Saturnine! Run! RUN!!!!" before being killed by a fireball.

"Saturnine?" asked Tony.

"A bunch of Houdini Splicers made a cult called the Saturnine" explained Abby. "They basically worship a heathen goddess of agriculture and execute anyone who 'disrespects' them or their beliefs."

"Good to know" said Gibbs sarcastically.

As they were about to leave a forest-like area, gas filled the air, and the door to the Bathysphere slammed closed. The leaves of the trees began to shrivel up and die, and the air around them turned a sickly green-yellow color, giving the place an eerie look.

"Abbs?" asked Gibbs.

"Ryan just killed the trees" answered Abby. "We need to find Julie Langford. She'll help us save the trees. Without the trees, we won't be able to go on ahead, anyway. No trees, no oxygen."

"And considering we are at the bottom of the ocean…." said Ziva.

"Bingo" confirmed Abby.

They went to the entrance of Langford Laboratories. The television screens on the walls began to broadcast. A woman's face appeared on-screen. Dr. Julie Langford. She gasped.

"My trees! It wasn't you, was it? No…..Ryan! I think I know how to save the trees, but I'll need a rose sample from the Waterfall Grotto. Go, there isn't much time left!"

Langford's face vanished from the screen.

The team found the Waterfall Grotto, and the giant waterwheel in the center of the grotto was blooming with gargantuan roses. They took one, Abby admiring how beautiful it was, and returned to the lab entrance. Langford's face greeted them once again.

"You've brought the Rosa Gallica!? Well, what are you waiting for, an engraved invitation? Send it through the pneumo tube."

They did so.

"Yes, this is perfect….perfect. Come on in, I'm opening the door now."

Sure enough, the door opened. The team made their way through the lab, and up to Langford's office. However, the door was locked.

"Hey! Why is the door locked!?" yelled Abby.

"What!? It's locked!?" asked Langford, trying it herself, but it wouldn't open even from the inside. Suddenly, from the speakers, came a familiar voice….

"Juuuulieee…."

Langford gasped. "Mr. Ryan!" she exclaimed.

"I don't suppose you recall our contract, do you? Ryan Industries holds all rights to the creation, exploitation, use, and destruction of the Lazarus Vector."

As he spoke, gas seeped into the office, and Langford gasped for air, choking and coughing.

"Mr. Ryan! Please! No…." Langford quickly wrote a number on the window before she fell to the floor, dead. The doors to her office opened, and the gas seeped out, meeting with fresh air and dissipating. The team entered the office, while Dr. Mallard examined the body.

"You poor dear….how unfortunate that those with a conscience must so often pay the price" he mused, sadly shaking his head.

"This is the number for her safe" explained Abby, looking at the number on the window. She then walked over to the wall safe, and entered the number, removing a vial full of golden liquid. The label on the vial read, "Lazarus Vector". "Wow!" exclaimed Abby. That was easier than in the game!" She walked over to the mist control, and poured the Lazarus Vector into the funnel-like feeder. The meter on the control slowly began to rise….

"Apparently, Julie's death wasn't enough of a message to you. Perhaps you'll listen to this one" said Ryan's voice.

Suddenly, the room shook.

"Sounds like we've got company" said Vance.

"I'll go seal the lab door" volunteered Ziva, and she rushed off to do so. A few minutes later, she returned. "The lab's door is sealed, but who knows how long it'll hold."

"Ok, Abbs, you stay here and monitor the Vector's progress. When it's done, throw the lever and bring those trees back. The rest of us'll go greet our uninvited guests" said Gibbs.

The six arrived back in the labs and split up to cover more ground. Suddenly, the lab's door began to spark. It seemed that Splicers were utilizing cutting torches to force their way in. The team aimed their pistols and shotguns at the door, ready to fire. The door burst open, and countless Splicers rushed in, only to be met with lead aplenty. However, there were too many for even NCIS to handle with standard weapons.

"Switch to grenades!" yelled Gibbs.

They did just that, scattering the mob apart with frag grenades and RPGs.

"Abbs, that Vector done yet?" asked Gibbs on his talkie.

"About halfway there….almost done."

A new mob of Splicers rushed in, shooting off their own pistols. Once again, grenades were launched, but then Houdini Splicers arrived, and were able to teleport out of harm's way. One reappeared right behind Ziva, who had his skull smashed in with her wrench. Another reappeared directly in front of Tony, who promptly pumped him full of lead.

"Abbs!" yelled Gibbs.

"OK! It's done! I'm throwing the lever now!"

A minute later, Abby joined the others. "Take a deep breath and enjoy it, guys, 'cause the oxygen is back!"

"Nice work, Abbs" said Gibbs, kissing her on the cheek fatherly. Abby beamed.

"Ok, let's get to that Bathysphere!" said Tony.


	9. Fort Frolic

Chapter 8: Fort Frolic

The team exited the bathysphere, stepping out into Fort Frolic.

"OK guys, the Bathysphere to Ryan's place is just up ahead" informed Abby.

They moved on to the Bathysphere port, but when they arrived, the Bathysphere sank before their eyes! They heard someone speaking over the intercom, but it wasn't Ryan.

"Andrew Ryan, Andrew Ryan, duh duh duh duh duh duh dugh….the artist has a duty to seduce the ear and delight the spirit, so say goodbye to that blowhard, and hello to an evening with Sander Cohen."

"He runs Fort Frolic" explained Abby. "There's something you should know about him. He fancies himself an artist, everything from painting and sculptures to music and theater. Stay on his good side, and he's harmless. But if you so much as insult his talent, well….let's just say you'll become a result of his artistic creativity. You'll see what I mean."

They turned around and entered the room they had come through before.

"Now, I haven't seen another sign of life down here in months…Let's see if you're just another bunch of 'Johnny come lately'….or if you're something more delicious…."

"Nothing personal; he just wants to test us" explained Abby.

Spider Splicers descended upon them from the ceiling, which were quickly disposed of.

"Ohhh, I've waited so long for something tasty to come to this little burg, but all that pass are yohos and rubes…..where are my manners? Come in, COME IN! Sander Cohen welcomes you….at the FLEET HALL!!!!"

The gates of Fort Frolic entered, and they were greeted with an enormous room: the Atrium. A grand staircase descended from above, and there were many doorways both on the ground floor and the second one. Across the room were two figures. As the team approached, they saw that the figures were plaster cast.

"Like I said" explained Abby. "A result of his artistic creativity."

The lights came on, illuminating the room. There were several neon signs advertising various places such as Eve's Garden and Sir Prize's Games of Chance.

"WELCOME TO FORT FROLIC!!!!" boomed Cohen's voice over the loudspeaker. No need to thank me for jamming the transmissions of that bore Ryan. The artist, yes, the artist knows there is richer earth to till…..For example, I test you, my little moths, but for a reason. I test all my disciples. Some shine like galaxies, while others burn like a moth at the flame. Now, come into my home!"

The team ascended the staircase and entered Fleet Hall, which awaited them at the top. They made their way through the bar to an elevator.

"Now, guys, remember what I said about staying on Cohen's good side. One woman, Anna Culpepper, wrote a critical review of one of his plays. A few days later, she was found in her bathtub, dead."

Tony whistled. "So, what your saying is, we should act all 'Sander Cohen is an artistic legend'?"

"What I'm saying is that if we wanna get to Ryan, we need to play Cohen's game. He gets what he wants, we get what we want."

Tony shrugged. "Fair enough" he said.

"So, Fort Frolic was the main shopping area, of sorts?" inquired Ziva.

"Sorta. Pretty high-class: bars, fashion stores, malls, cigarette parlors, the theater obviously, casinos and strip clubs, that kind of thing."

"What was that last thing on your list, Abby?" asked Tony with a mischievous look in his eyes. He was abruptly smacked on the back of the head by Gibbs.

"Jasmine Jolene, Ryan's mistress, sold her baby and Ryan killed her for it" warned Abby. "Rapture is not a happy place anymore."

As the elevator ascended, they heard Cohen's voice.

"No, no, NO!"

They heard another voice, amidst a piano playing, which abruptly stopped.

"Mr. Cohen, PLEASE!"

"SILENCE!!!!"

The piano resumed playing.

"Allegro, ALLEGRO!"

They entered the theater itself, where they saw a masked man sitting on a piano bench (or rather, the entire lower portion of his body was plaster cast to the bench) and he was playing a piano….which happened to be _rigged with dynamite_. Apparently, his playing wasn't good enough for Cohen, who continuously corrected him.

"Da da da da da da da da DA! Presto! PRESTO! NO, NO!!!!"

The man cried out, "I'm trying! PLEASE!"

"Once again, young Fitzpatrick."

After a while, Fitzpatrick had had enough. "Oh, Cohen, you sick fuck!" he shouted. "Let me out of this…." the piano exploded in his face, charring his body, and sending it flying across the stage, ending the musical.

Tony's jaw dropped. "Did Cohen just…."

"Play his game, _stay alive!_" reminded Abby. "Fitzpatrick was a terrible pianist, he deserved to die. _RIGHT?_" she looked at Tony desperately, as if his response bordered on life or death (which it most likely did).

"Right…." Tony sighed.

"Do you see young Fitzpatrick there on the stage?" asked Cohen. "I have improved him. Let him be preserved in that stance forever….take a picture."

Tony wanted nothing more than to shoot Cohen right then and there, but he remembered Abby's words and turned to McGee. "Take the picture, Probey."

McGee took the picture with an angle worthy of an expert. Cohen watched from his booth high above them.

"Now Fitzpatrick has been caught in his moment of glory! You have quite the eye of the shutterbug, Mr. Timothy. Now, return to the atrium, where I shall grant you a marvelous gift…."

They entered the Atrium, where they saw it: Cohen's Quadtych.

"Do you see? Fitzpatrick is but one of the muses in my masterpiece. There are three more men out there, all connected by a common thread: betrayal. Find them, and immortalize their mortality in my Quadtych. Here, a gift to help you on your way, a seal to finalize our 'contract', if you will".

A statue elevated from the floor. On it were seven crossbows.

"Ok, here's the deal" said Abby. "There are three more disciples, and seven of us. It'll be easier if we split up."

"Abbs, you and McGee go with Ducky. Me and Vance'll make up the second group. Tony, with Ziva." said Gibbs.

The team then split up into their three groups, and set out to hunt down the traitorous disciples of Sander Cohen.

Gibbs and Vance started making their way through a frozen tunnel, when they heard a voice call, "I can see your breath….."

They turned a corner and came upon a large room filled with frozen Splicers. They slowly walked forward, until they felt…..cold. The cold feeling became freezing, and before they knew it, the two were frozen solid.

From inside their icy prison, the two saw a masked man walk up to them. Martin Finnegan said to them, "Guess the old grape finally sent someone. Son of a bitch left me to freeze….I've got a pose all picked out for you two…." He vanished.

The two managed to break themselves out, and saw that they had been moved to the back of the room. They now saw countless ice statues in front of them. Which one was Finnegan?

Suddenly, a Splicer broke out of his icy prison, but instead of targeting Gibbs and Vance, he started throwing grenades at one of statues, which abruptly came to life and fired icy shards back at the Splicer. Eventually, the two ended up killing each other off.

"Guess we're not the only ones who hate bein' frozen solid" commented Gibbs as he took Finnegan's photo.

Abby's team entered Rapture Records. "This place has seen better days" remarked Abby.

They spotted a man sitting in a chair in front of a fire. Silas Cobb. They inched forward, quietly, until they heard a ticking sound.

"Bomb!" yelled McGee, and the three moved back in time to avoid the explosion. The doors to Rapture Records opened, and in charged a masked man carrying a grenade box.

"You think I'll go down that easy!?" yelled Silas Cobb. "Think again! Spend a little time with my kittens, sugar!"

Spider Splicers descended upon the trio. Abby pelted them with crossbow bolts while the doctor fired off his shotgun. McGee displayed his marksmanship with his pistol. The doors opened, and Silas Cobb entered. He yelled, "My kittens! You murdered my kittens!" McGee pumped lead from his machine gun into Cobb, and the disciple fell to the floor. McGee brought out his research camera and took an expert photographer's picture of Silas Cobb.

"Nice work, McGee!" complimented Abby.

"This poor fellow did not appreciate fine music, I'm afraid" mused Dr. Mallard. "While some might find his methods questionable, our host, Mr. Cohen, does satisfy my ears. I've always been one for the classics."

McGee and Abby looked at each other and shrugged.

Ziva and Tony entered Eve's Garden.

"A strip club" observed Ziva.

"Let's check the back" suggested Tony.

They came to a bedroom, where they found a woman's corpse on the bed, with a broken pipe on the floor, along with a man's hat and shoes. There was also a small smoking pipe.

"Wonder if this is Jasmine Jolene, the woman Abby told us about?" said Ziva.

"Then these are Ryan's." said Tony, gesturing to the hat, shoes, and pipes.

"She was bludgeoned to death, most likely by that pipe." said Ziva.

They turned around and began to head back to the stage. In the hallway, they heard a voice coming from the bar.

"Hey, how about some fucking SERVICE around here!? Maybe I'll just, y'know, do something? The things that man had me do….fuck you."

They exited into the bar area and saw a man sitting there, drinking. Hector Rodriguez. He quickly spotted them, and rushed out of the place. He was fast; Tony and Ziva chase him across Poseidon Plaza, back through the Frozen Tunnel, and out into the Atrium, where he finally met his end by a shotgun shell.

"You were tough, but no one gets away from NCIS" said Tony as Ziva snapped Rodriguez's photograph.

"Let's go meet the others" said Ziva.

They all met at the quadtych with their photos, which they placed on the 'masterpiece'. When all the photos were on the quadtych, a spotlight shone at the top of the staircase, and out of a mixture of smoke and confetti appeared a man in a tuxedo wearing a bunny mask. Sander Cohen revealed himself at last.

"It….is…..ACCOMPLISHED!!!" he exclaimed.

As Cohen descended the stairs, he threw aside his mask, revealing his face.

"Let me see it….my God, my God, MY GOD! It's BEAUTIFUL!!!"

He turned to NCIS.

"You'll find your path to Ryan is now clear. Oh, yes….you may avail yourselves on one of my lesser works as a token of our time together."

He led the team over to two pedestals, both with glass cases on them. On one pedestal sat a beautifully-crafted jewelry box. On the other pedestal was a statue and a vial of blue liquid.

"If you had become my true disciples, you might have been worthy of seeing inside the box of my most private work. But who knows if that person or people are yet even born. Now, go."

The glass case lifted from one of the pedestals. Gibbs examined the blue vial. It read, "Medical Expert".

"Try not to get yourself killed by Andrew Ryan; there is only so much medical serum in that bottle. Simply a gift for your confrontation with Ryan. Good luck" said Cohen as he strolled away to appreciate his 'masterpiece'.

The team left him to admire his quadtych and boarded the Bathysphere, setting sail for Hephaestus.


	10. Hephaestus

Chapter 10: Hephaestus

"Ok, guys: this it! Ryan's Office is in Rapture Central Control. Let's go!" said Abby.

They moved through the underwater tunnels until they came to a gigantic building, the gates of Hephaestus. They descended a staircase, and came to a large room filled with monitors and control consoles. They passed through it and came to another large room, but this one was different in that it had several columns on each side, with a corpse pinned to nearly all of them. As they entered, they were greeted by their 'gracious' host.

"A worm looks up and sees the face of God! But look around….it's a regular convention of worms in here. They all had mothers, fathers, people who loved them. They got married, fucked their wives. What makes you think you're any different? I haven't chosen a spot on the wall for any of you yet…..let me know if you have preferences."

At the other end of the room was a door labeled "Office of Andrew Ryan". It was locked.

"Ziva, how much C4 you got left?" asked Gibbs.

"Just one block left" answered Ziva.

"Blow the door" he commanded.

Ziva set the block directly in front of the door, and hit the detonator. The C4 exploded, and when the smoke cleared…..the door stood without so much as a dent in it.

"Goddamnit!" swore Gibbs.

"Looks like we'll have to take this whole place out" said Abby.

"Feel like sharing with the class, Ms. Schuto?" asked Vance.

"We need to construct an EMP to blow the core. That should allow us to hit the circuit breaker to electronically unlock the doors to Ryan's office." explained Abby.

"How the hell are we gonna make an EMP?" asked Tony.

"A guy named Kyburz was already working on one to take down Ryan. It's incomplete, but it's in its final stages. We just have to finish it. First, we need to find Kyburz's office. That's where the device will be" replied Abby.

"Alright, let's find this Kyburz guy's office" said Gibbs. "Move!"

They continued through another underwater tunnel to an enormous building labeled "Hephaestus Core". In the first room they came to, there was a balcony, where they could see a giant device a few feet away. It had four giant tubes spinning around together, generating electricity, and held in place by giant pillars above and below, acting as a base and top.

"Is that the core?" asked McGee.

"Yup" said Abby.

"This EMP must be quite powerful to shut down something like that" mused Ziva.

"Let's find this EMP, then" said Gibbs.

"Follow me to the Workshops" said Abby.

They found Kyburz's workshop, and discovered a hidden room. On the table sat the unfinished EMP.

"Ok, we need two quarter-cans of ionic gel, one nitroglycerin charge, and four R-34 wire clusters" said Abby. "The ionic gel is pretty much a container of electric-blue liquid. The nitroglycerin charge is in Kyburz's office. The wire clusters can usually be found on Big Daddies".

"Ok, same groups as Fort Frolic. Move out!" said Gibbs.

Gibbs and Vance took out Big Daddies with their grenade launchers until they got enough wire clusters. Two grenade launchers was too much for even a Big Daddy to handle.

It was easy enough to find ionic gel; the canisters were scattered everywhere. Tony and Ziva each found one, and headed back to the workshop.

Abby, Dr. Mallard, and McGee headed to Kyburz's office.

"Do you know the code, Abby?" asked McGee.

"Let's see….he's got the code linked to Australia Day….so that would be 0-1-2-6."

The doors slid open. They stepped inside. On one wall was a glass case with a packet of nitroglycerin inside. On the side of Kyburz's desk was a switch. Abby pressed it, and the glass case slid open, allowing them to collect the nitroglycerin. They then headed back to the EMP to rejoin the others.

Back in the EMP workshop….

"Ok, pour the ionic gel in through here" instructed Abby, pointing to a hole in the side of the EMP with a cap on it, like a car's at the gas station. When the ionic gel was poured in, Abby then pointed to one end of the EMP. "Connect the nitroglycerin here…." she did this, fitting the nitroglycerin pack onto the end of the EMP. "And finally, fit the wire clusters here, around the nitroglycerin". Gibbs and Vance did as she instructed. When all this was done, the EMP came to life. It began sparking, and humming.

"Is it supposed to do that?" asked McGee.

"Yeah, that means it's ready to blow the core!" said Abby. "I'll handle the EMP, but I won't be able to shoot while I carry it, so I'll need you guys to cove me."

"What kinda friends would we be if we let you get blown up by an EMP?" asked Tony.

They exited the workshops, made their way back through the core area, and entered Geothermal Control. Gibbs handled the valve that controlled the magma flow while the others held off attacking Splicers. When the magma was gone, they rode the elevator down and continued on. They came to a lift at the very foot of the core. It ascended, and Abby placed the EMP on the core. It began to spark violently, shooting out enormous bolts of electricity.

"MOVE IT!!!! SHE'S GONNA BLOW!!!!" yelled Abby.

They ran off the lift and through a gate, finding themselves back in the area surrounding the core. The EMP exploded in a shower of electricity, which zapped the core, making it explode in a burst of electricity as well. It lost its bright volcanic orange color, and turned a dark, eerie, cold aqua-blue color, and so did the rest of the area, for that matter. One of the four spinning pillars spun so fast it crashed into the others and topples off of the base of the core, falling downward, crashing through anything in its way.

Tony whistled. "Woooow….."

"Now we can throw the circuit breaker and access Rapture Central Control" said Abby.

"Central Control sounds like the kinda place Ryan would have his office in" said Vance.

They returned to Ryan's 'trophy room' and threw the circuit breaker. The doors opened, and they entered Rapture Central Control.


	11. Rapture Central Control

_Oh, man, this part is reaaallly emotional. Dang…I still don't own Bioshock or NCIS._

Chapter 11: Rapture Central Control

The first thing the team saw as they entered Central Control was an enormous machine standing before them. Andrew Ryan's face greeted them on a screen.

"There is indeed a season for all things. Now that I see you, face to face, flesh to flesh, blood to blood, I know that I cannot raise my hand against you. But know this: you can kill me, but you'll never have my city! Do you hear me, NCIS? My strength is not in steel and fire, that is what you parasites will NEVER understand! A season for all things! A time to live, and a time to die! A time to build….AND A TIME TO DESTROY!!!!!"

The room began to shake violently as red warning lights went off. The team was so distracted by this that they did not realized that Gibbs and Ziva had vanished until they were gone.

"Now, come, my children. There is one final thing to discuss."

The door to Ryan's office was locked, so they had to use the air vents. They made their way to Ryan's office, where they were greeted with a terrible sight.

Andrew Ryan, in the flesh, was behind a glass wall, while in front of the team was Gibbs, held in place to the floor by lead boots, which were bolted to the floor. Ziva stood facing Gibbs, also held in place, but her arm, from her hand to the forearm section, was held tightly in place by a metal glove-like device. The 'glove' was holding a golf club. Abby paled. Ryan hit a button on a remote control, and Ziva's arm (the one with the 'glove' on it) fell to her side. Ryan hit another button, and Ziva's arm swept up to a bent-arm position.

"NCIS has overcome my final defense. And now they plan to murder me." began Ryan. "In the end, what separates a man from a slave? Money, power? No, a man chooses, a slave obeys. Up."

Ziva's arm swung up to a position above her head.

"Down."

Ziva's arm swung back down to her side.

"Spin."

Ziva's arm spun around in a circle. Her expression indicated she was not amused, and even winced a bit at the feeling of helplessness.

"A man chooses, a slave obeys. In my game that drew you into my trap, my own son bludgeoned me against his will. Tragic, isn't it? Now, I shall recreate that tragic scene before your very eyes. Agent David's father, the Director of Mossad, never bothered to play the part of a loving father. Yet, even working with NCIS, Agent Leroy Jethro Gibbs provided more of a fatherly role for Ziva than her blood father ever did. I will now demonstrate how easy it is to sever this bond between father and daughter. KILL!!!!" He pressed one final button.

The team gasped. Gibbs' eyes widened, and Ziva's eyes showed she was on the brink of tears as her arm once again lifted to a position above her head, ready to swing down and crush Gibbs' skull with the golf club. The only man who had ever been like a true father to her, even more so than her biological father, and she was about to end his life. True to his nature, Gibbs' eyes held no fear, no anger at Ziva, only pride, a sense of being ready to die if he must. Ziva struggled fruitlessly against her arm as the team fired at the glass wall, but to avail. Not even frag grenades and RPGs dented the wall. Ryan simply stood there, watching the scene. He looked interested, as if he were watching his favorite television program and not a murder. Ziva did all she could to prevent her arm from moving, but she could do nothing. Her arm fell towards Gibbs……………………

…………….and abruptly snapped out towards Ryan, the fingers of the gloves opened, releasing the golf club, which streaked towards Ryan with lightning speed. The deadly missile pierced right through the glass and impaled the shocked Ryan in the forehead, sending him falling on his back, dead. The control he had been holding fell to the floor, shattering to pieces.

Ziva let her tears flow freely as the team worked to free her and Gibbs. When free, Gibbs embraced her, comforting her, as the team watched the scene. Abby herself felt her eyes water as McGee rubbed her back comfortingly. When Ziva felt herself again, she said "Let's get out of here."

They turned and headed out of Ryan's office, their job done………………………

………….Or so they thought. Another alarm went off, and red lights flashed. Security bots poured in. The team fled to escape, and were greeted by a little girl, the same one rescued by Dr. Mallard.

"Hurry!" she said, leading them to a vent. They quickly entered the vent, and followed the Little Sister to "Mama Tenenbaum's House".

In the office, the lone body on the floor twitched, then fell silent. Its finger twitched, opened and closed. The body began to glow a neon green, and two eyelids opened, revealing bloodshot eyes and inhuman pupils…..


	12. Olympus HeightsApollo Square

Chapter 12: Olympus Heights/Apollo Square

"Welcome, NCIS. Welcome to my home, and the home of the many Little Sisters you have saved on your journeys through Rapture. I thank you for this, and will provide you with whatever you need to stop Ryan." greeted Bridgette Tenenbaum.

"But Ziva killed that son of a bitch!" replied Tony.

"I'm afraid not. Have you ever heard of a 'Vita Chamber?'"

"Shit!" said Abby.

"Abbs?" asked Gibbs.

"I completely forgot! See, the Vita Chamber can reconstruct dead cells, organic matter, etc. Basically…."

"It can bring the dead back to life" finished Tenenbaum. "However, only for those with a certain genetic frequency. In essence, it can only be used by Andrew Ryan. Despite his survival, your escape means you still pose a serious threat to him. Dr. Yi Suchong was an expert on some of the more biological aspects of Ryan Industries. You may find something at his flat in Mercury Suites."

They passed many Little Sisters on their way out of the safe house. As they did, they heard comments about them from the Sisters.

"Who are they?"

"They're the ones who saved me."

"Mama Tenenbaum says they'll help us."

"There they are! The ones who will save us all!"

"I like them!"

One of the Little Sisters said, "Come with me!" and lead them to a large door, which she opened by crawling underneath it, through a set of smaller doors at its base. The larger doors then opened. They were in the sewers of Olympus Heights. They found a valve handle, which they used to open the gate leading out of the sewers. They ascended some stairs, and found themselves in a subway-like area. Train cars were on fire or in ruins, and the area itself had a desolate aura about it.

They continued through the subway system and came to Mercury Suites. There were several rooms here: S. Cohen, A. Culpepper, F. Fontaine, B. Tenenbaum, and Y. Suchong.

"We can kill Cohen now, if you want" Abby said to Tony.

"Hell ya!" answered Tony enthusiastically.

"Why now, Abby?" asked Ziva.

"If we had killed him in Fort Frolic, we wouldn't have been able to get his key because he kept it in his apartment. The key opens his 'muse box' back in Fort Frolic".

They entered Cohen's apartment.

"I hear your wings, flapping in my home. Flip flap, flip flap, flip flap. Come into the light, little moths…."

They walked in, slowly and on guard.

"When will you ever learn instruction, little moths? I'm coming down there, coming down to TEACH YOU TO DANCE!"

The door to Cohen's bedroom opened, and he stepped out. Like his Houdini Splicers, Cohen threw fire at them and teleported around, but he eventually fell prey to Tony's shotgun. Tony slowly walked up to Cohen and produced his camera.

"Say cheese, Sander Cohen" Tony said as he snapped Cohen's picture.

They collected his key and then entered Suchong's apartment. There, they found a note detailing a chemical called Lot 192. Tenenbaum's voice came in over their radio.

"I never knew what it was for, but I stole a sample of Lot 192. It should be in my apartment on the second floor."

They entered Tenenbaum's apartment and searched around, but found nothing.

"Fontaine must have taken Lot 192 to his penthouse. The damn thing is locked down, but the code is 5-7-4-4."

They exited Tenenbaum's apartment, and rode the elevator in the lobby to the top, where they entered Fontaine's penthouse. They searched the rooms until they found a vial labeled "Lot 192".

"Now, what do we do with this?" asked Abby.

"There are two vials of Lot 192. This is the first. The two mixed together creates a chemical called Lot 193. Lot 193 is the antidote to ADAM. I can only imagine that Ryan will splice himself up in order to stand a better chance against you. You will need Lot 193 to combat his powers. The second vial of Lot 192 should be in Suchong's clinic in Apollo Square."

They entered Apollo Square and found Suchong's Clinic. Inside, they discovered the body of Yi Suchong. He had been literally drilled into his desk by a Big Daddy.

Tony winced. "Ouch…."

They found the second vial of Lot 192, and poured it into the first vial. The green liquid mixed, and became a yellow color. Lot 193.

"Very good" said Tenenbaum. "Take that with you to Point Prometheus. I shall tell you how to use it when you get there. That is where Ryan is hiding."

The team entered the Bathysphere, and after making a quick stop at Fort Frolic to see what was in the muse box ($100 and some incendiary bolts for the crossbow. There was also what appeared to be organs of some kind in the box). They then set a course for Point Prometheus.


	13. Point Prometheus

Chapter 13: Point Prometheus

When the team exited the Bathysphere, they found Ryan waiting for them. He had already spliced, it appeared, as he shot fire out of his hands and created a literal firewall, preventing them from exiting the Bathysphere.

"Are you here to settle the score? Come, I'm ready for you!" yelled Ryan as he demonstrated his physical strength by lifting one of the 'great chain' plaques with one arm before tossing it to the side. "I've got all the ADAM this city has to offer!!!!" He ran off, with the team chasing after him. Suddenly, he sent another firewall at them, forcing them to stop once more until the flames died out. He sent Security Bots at them, which were promptly destroyed.

"This is your last chance! Surrender, and Rapture is yours! If you insist on opposing me, Rapture will be fish food!" Ryan yelled as he shot the control of a door before dashing through it, the door closing behind him.

"Scheiss! He got away. Only one of my Little Ones can open that door. I am sending a Little One to you now. Please protect her."

"We will do so with our lives." Dr. Mallard promised her.


	14. Proving Grounds

Chapter 14: Proving Grounds

After opening the door, the Little Sister began to lead them through a museum, which was filled with more of the doors that only she could open for them. They passed through many exhibits of fish bones and stuffed fish.

"Underwater museum, you'd figure there'd be fish" remarked Tony.

"This whole business seems rather fishy to me, as well, Agent DiNozzo" responded Dr. Mallard.

Tony winced. "Ouch….fish joke…."

They soon came upon an exhibit of giant snail shells. Tony whistled.

"Just think of the size of that escargot!" he exclaimed.

In a large room was a giant skeleton of a fish.

"My God" said Dr. Mallard. "That was no little fish. This skeleton is even bigger than the average shark!"

"Just be glad that's all it is; a skeleton" said Gibbs.

They turned a corner, and a Big Daddy charged at them through a wall. It was quickly brought down by seven grenade launchers.

"Looks like the Big Guy was jealous that we stole his Little Girl" said Tony.

They eventually reached what looked like a storeroom, as it was packed with ammunition. The Little Sister crawled through a vent, leaving behind her ADAM-gathering needle.

"You will need the Little Sister's needle to defeat Ryan" informed Tenenbaum. "Pour Lot 193 into it. Instead of extracting Ryan's ADAM, the needle will inject him with Lot 193, which will act like an acid, burning through his ADAM." Abby poured Lot 193 into the needle, and needle's tube, usually blood-red with ADAM, turned a bright yellow-green, filled with Lot 193.

"Ok, team, this is it. Ammo up, and then we go for Ryan" said Vance. "We've come this far, we're not about to turn back now. We're here to do a job, let's take down this son of a bitch!"

And so, after loading up on ammunition, they entered the elevator, which took them to the tallest building in Rapture……


	15. Endgame

_**Chapter 15: The Endgame**_

_**The elevator reached the top, and the team exited. There in front of them, at the top of some stairs, was a technological throne of sorts, and on it sat the genetically altered Andrew Ryan. He had ceased to be human; he had grown several feet taller, and his musculature had grown significantly. He radiated with energy.**_

_**Abby injected Lot 193 into him. He screamed and then knocked Abby back. His hulking body burst into flame, and he threw fireballs at them. They scattered, and fired bursts of liquid nitrogen at him from their chemical throwers. He froze, and they then battered him with their wrenches. He teleported back to his chair, and Abby injected him again. He shrieked, and leapt at them once more, this time in an icy form. RPGs and shots of napalm were fired at him as he hurled icy shards at them and swung his fists at them. Gibbs and Vance were sent flying into the wall, and Gibbs switched to his crossbow, shooting an incendiary bolt directly into Ryan's forehead. He howled in agony, and rushed to his chair once more. After a final injection, his body burst into sizzling lightning bolts, and he fired off bolts of lightning everywhere. Grenades were fired, shotguns were fired, and chemical throwers spewed napalm and liquid nitrogen. A lightning bolt struck Abby, sending her to the floor, as the needle flew out of her grasp. Ziva leapt for it, catching it in midair and sending it straight at Ryan, just like she did before with the gold club. It impaled him in the chest, and the last of Lot 193 was injected into his system. He screamed in agony and pain and tore it out of his chest. He moved slowly, sluggishly, trying to make his way to them, but stumbling. He suddenly felt himself kicked to the ground by Gibbs. Gibbs looked at him in the face and said, "Game Over" before shooting him in the head with his pistol. Finally, Andrew Ryan, the ruler of Rapture, was dead.**_


	16. Epilogue

Epilogue: Return to NCIS

After defeating Ryan, NCIS took the Little Sisters and Tenenbaum with them to the surface. Together, they established the Little Sisters Orphanage, with Tenenbaum in charge. This establishment opened its doors to all little sisters on the streets, with its motto, "No Little Sister Left Behind". As for NCIS, it was somewhat difficult for them to return to a normal life….

"I still say it sucks!" argued Tony.

"Tony, you know that we couldn't have gone around carrying grenade launchers and chemical throwers, not to mention machine guns from Al Capone's time! It would raise too many questions!" said Ziva.

"Yeah….but did Vance really have _disassemble_ them!? I didn't even know he knew how to do that!"

"We could always drop you back off in the Atlantic Ocean" suggested Ziva.

Tony sighed.

"Nah, I guess it is good to be home. I hear Abby's taking a leave of absence to recover from her third-degree burn after Ryan shocked her".

"Not that she needed to, she was back on her feet as soon as she hit the floor screaming, 'lemme at him, lemme at him!'" laughed Ziva.

"So, there is no such thing as PROJECT: RAPTURE, anymore huh?" said Tony.

"Nope, it no longer exists" said McGee.

The three remembered how Vance had burned all files and backup disks on PROJECT:RAPTURE when they had returned, a satisfied smile on his face.

"Still don't see why we don't get a vacation for this" grumbled Tony.

"To Gibbs, it was just another job well-done, nothing special about it" replied Ziva.

"Speaking of Gibbs, where is he?" asked Tony.

"Right here" answered Gibbs. "Dead marine, grab your gear."

"And we're back to normal dead marine cases" said Tony.

"How long have you been here, Tony? Things are never normal here at NCIS" said Ziva.

The team laughed as they followed Gibbs out, who simply smirked, as NCIS returned to their normal lives, leaving their memories of Rapture far behind………..

THE END


End file.
